barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2nd, 1997. Plot Cast Songs End Credits Music *The Wheels on the Bus *Our Friend BJ Had a Band *Castles So High *The Wheels on the Bus (cameo) *The Land of Make-Believe *The Wheels on the Bus (Finale) Trivia * Robert wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), The Lion and The Mouse and Stephen Gets Lots. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), The Music Video and Consequence. And a little long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Let's Eat, A Scavenger Hunt and Rack, Shack and Benny. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Makes The Team!, Sharing a Room (episode), Steve Gets the Sniffles and Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. And a hairstyle. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "123 Learn". Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! # Barney Theme Song (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Grown-Ups for a Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's a Pretty day!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney It's a Beautiful Day (1997 version) (Clip from Help Pretect The Earth and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # We can have a make believe trip on the fish! (Clip and audio from May I Help You? and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # King and Queen (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Cowboy and Cowgirl (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Curtis is riding on a Truck! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney The Land of Make-Believe (song) (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s Version) (Clip from I Love to Sing with Barney and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Laughing (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's A Flag! (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's a Surprise for Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Barney: No!) # Barney's Doctor's Office! (Clip and audio from A Picture of Health and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Let's Getting Start the Show for TV Studio! (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney The Wheels on the Bus (1997 Version) (From Start to Finish) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Amy says "Wait a Minute". (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Michael and Derek I can't open the Treasure Chest! (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) (Stephen: Ha What Happen! Barney!)) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Hurry! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney Let's Go on An Adventure (1997 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # We can go to the school and see Mr. Boyd plaing piano! (Clip and audio from Classical Cleanup and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Angela will Blowing Horns!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney Happy Dancing (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # # # # # # # # # # # # (1997 Version) Part 1 to 42 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 11.46.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 11.48.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.47.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.50.40 AM.png (Demo Version) Part 1 to 54 Coming Soon on November 2020 on YouTube 5FDA4623-5514-48E6-89F9-DA89C5F74128.png 5FDA4623-5514-48E6-89F9-DA89C5F74128.png 5FDA4623-5514-48E6-89F9-DA89C5F74128.png 7130C650-5F64-4934-822E-253B1EFF9DD6.jpeg 7130C650-5F64-4934-822E-253B1EFF9DD6.jpeg 7130C650-5F64-4934-822E-253B1EFF9DD6.jpeg ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'COPY' Screen Shot 2019-12-06 at 1.29.33 PM.png|'Screener!!!' C2D79619-B291-4D40-AECA-DF9B9C4A8FF9.jpeg|'From: Any Way You Slice It' Screener Release (1997) Opening # Lyrick Studios Screener Warning (Early Variant) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (1997 Version) # Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card (1997) Closing # End of the Program (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus End Credits (1997) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.37.01 PM.png (1998 Version) Part 1 to 43 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Adventure Bus Title Card Closing * End Credits * Barney in Outer Space Trailer * Barney's Halloween Party Trailer * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 55 Finally in December 2019!!!! (2000 Version) Part 1 to 45 Finally on November 2017 to March 2018 * Same As Try It, You'll Like It! Credits B5E26A93-E4E4-4772-ABB2-0744650C35DF.jpeg B5E26A93-E4E4-4772-ABB2-0744650C35DF.jpeg (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 48 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube 3E5D16C7-2585-4C49-8F35-174F8408B697.jpeg 3E5D16C7-2585-4C49-8F35-174F8408B697.jpeg (Canada Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube!!!! Barney Theme Song (Good, Clean Fun!s version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!).jpg Title Card - Producer - Ben Vaughn.jpg (2002 Version) Part 1 to 47 Coming Soon on October 2020 on YouTube Perry.jpg Perry.jpg (2004 Version) Part 1 to 47 (DVD) Coming Soon is Still on Missing Parts for the YouTube!! Kids of Waiting For Mr. MacRooney! BEN VAUGHN & FRED HOLMES.jpg Kids of Waiting For Mr. MacRooney! BEN VAUGHN & FRED HOLMES.jpg (2006 Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon on YouTube (2010 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Soon on November 2024 on YouTube!!!!!!!!! IMG 9506.jpg|not BEN VAUGHN & FRED HOLMES IMG 9506.jpg|not BEN VAUGHN & FRED HOLMES Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation